Back Again
by Angel of Strata
Summary: Oliver returns to Hogwarts and taking up the new Flying Teacher position. But hes not the only one returning. Hotarus is the new DADA teacher. After 3 years of not seeing each other will new feelings spring up?


Back Again  
  
Summary: Oliver returns to Hogwarts and taking up the new Flying Teacher position. But hes not the only one returning. Hotarus is the new DADA teacher. After 3 years of not seeing each other will new feelings spring up?  
  
Aviously this is a Oliver/Hotaru fic.  
  
Speaking of Oliver/Hota fics I read one a while back and loved it! But I didnt put it in my favorites which I keep kicking myself for. The thing is I can't remember for the life of me who wrote it or what it was called!  
  
Heres what its about.....  
  
Oliver came back and is the new DADA teacher (I think....) Hotaru is a student and is either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Anyways Oliver and Hota start dating and stuff but they have to keep it a secret cuz......well cuz Olivers a teacher and Hotas a student so they have a bunch of 'secret' meetings onthe Quidditch field. Draco Malfoy has a crush on Hota and finds out...He threatens to tell Dumbledore or Snape or something. So Hotaru during the night goes into his dorm and burns the picture he has of her and Oliver kissing so he has no proof. But Draco wakes up and...well kisses Hotaru. Hotaru later on tells Oliver and Oliver almost beats the shit out of Draco (I think......) Well then I forget what happen so I will just skip forward. Their is a huge Christmas party and Serena sings at the party with some other SM people....I think Mina and Raye but I could be way off! But anyways. Later Hotaru goes back down to the great hall and hears Draco singing the song 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. Hotaru goes up to her dorm and I think she cries. She then breaks up with Oliver. He naturally gets angry and thats where she leaves off I think...that bugger  
  
....if u know which story Im talking about PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sobs patheticly*  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*~ Change of scene  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome back Hotaru" several Ravenclaw students called out to her. Others shouted 'How have you been'  
  
Of course the 3rs years and younger where clueless to who she was but that was fine with her.  
  
"Hotaru!" her friend Cho hollered after her.  
  
Hotaru turned to smile at the younger girl. "Cho! Its great to see you again" she called back. And hugged her warmly. She turned and walked at Cho's pace "So last year of Hogwarts. Ever get your chance at Mr. Potter"  
  
Cho blushed. "We went out for awhile last year but.....Ravenclaws and Gryffindors just aren't ment to be" she giggled "So why are you back Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru faked hurt "For your information, Im taking up the DADA spot" she answered while brushing a few stray strands behind her ear. "Hopefully I will be good as Professor Lupin was"  
  
Cho looked slightly shocked "But he was a werewolf!"  
  
"Yes, Im aware of that. But he was still the best DADA teacher we ever had!" she retorted. "We better get to the Great Hall. The sorting is about to begin!"  
  
Together they hurried to their rightful spots.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver smiled broadly at Harry and Ron. "Sounds like you guys had a couple of rough years. And that bloody git from the Ministery! I can't believe she took you off the team Harry!"  
  
"Neither could we." Ron put in while leaning back in his chair. "But everythings good again so it doesn't really matter"  
  
Oliver nodded then looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Cho had just sat down. "So whats going on between you a Cho, Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly and shrugged "We went out for awhile last year but it didn't work out." he replied. Thinking fast he quickly changed the subject. "So....what happened to Madam Hooch?"  
  
Oliver shook his head "No clue! All Dumbledore would say was that it had to do with her family."  
  
"Thats wierd. But Oliver shouldn't you be at the HeadTable?" Hermione questioned  
  
Oliver scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Yah, I kinda forgot I wasn't a student"  
  
And up he went to the oppisite side of the table of Hotaru. Neither saw each other sence there where about 12 people seperating them  
  
By the end of the sorting there where 12 Slytherin, 16 Ravenclaw, 14 Hufflepuff, and 18 Gryffindors. 60 in all.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again and smiled warmly at the students. "Now before we eat I would like to introduce two old students that return to Hogwarts as two new Teachers. Professor Wood will be teaching the first years to fly and Refereeing Quidditch. Professor Tomoe will be your new DADA teacher this year." he announced "Now let the feast begin!"  
  
Hotaru sat back down slightly numb with shock. Oliver Wood?! He was here.......great......just her luck! Why couldn't it have been Marcus Flint?! Why did it have to be her past crush?! She looked down the table quickly, getting the side profile of him.  
  
He was tanner now but still had that kind face. The years had only made him even more good looking. Damn her and her shyness! She turned her attention back to her food and slowly began to eat.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe?! The Ravenclaw Seeker before Cho? Well.......at least it wasnt Marcus Flint. He looked down the table at the petite girl as she picked at her food. Her hair was longer then what he remember it....It now reached her waist. And it seemed to have more purple to it.....how odd. Her skin was still pale but not quiet so much.  
  
Hotaru turned her eyes on Oliver again and blushed when she realised he was looking at her.  
  
He smiled and waved at her. Hotaru offered a small shy smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
Oliver looked over at the Gryffindor table quickly. Why hadn't he realised how exotic looking Hotarus eyes where? Her purple eyes almost had a life of their own.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Hotaru, from what it looked like from where me and Cho where sitting you still have a crush on Oliver Wood." a thin Ravenclaw with dark brown curls and clear green eyes teased Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru blushed   
  
Cho immediatly went to Hotarus aid. "You do have to admit, Miaka. He is kind of cute"  
  
Miaka shrugged "In a Gryffindor kind of way. But you've said it before. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws make good friends but not good solemates"  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes "Miaka, you make it sound like Im in love with the boy!"  
  
Cho nodded her head in agreement and giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"So me and Harry saw you checking out Tomoe" Ron pipped up. Slapping Oliver on the back.  
  
"I wasn't 'checking her out', Weasley" Oliver retorted. "Sometimes you act to much like the twins."  
  
Ron looked at him innocently "You say that as if its a bad thing" he answered "Someones got to hold up their legacy of troublemaking  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed at this while Hermione gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Just wait tell I tell your, Mum, Ronald Weasley." Hermione threatened. "You are a prefect! We are supposed to be setting an example"  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow at her "Thats what Percy used to say." he looked at her closely  
  
Hermione glared "Oh, for goodness sakes, Oliver what are you staring at?!"  
  
Oliver looked away, smirked, then shrugged "Just making sure that you wheren't really Percy in disguise."  
  
Harry and Ron snickered while Ginny hid her smile behind a hand.  
  
Hermione snorted before stomping up to the girls dorms.  
  
Ginny watched her go. Feeling bad almost instantly "I think you made her mad, Oliver"  
  
"O, bloody hell. I was only joking. She will get over it" Oliver replied before heading up to his own dorm.  
  
Harry smiled "Its good to have him back don't you think?" he asked Ron  
  
Ron nodded "Maybe he can give me some pointers with Quidditch"  
  
Ginny shook her head "You do great Ron as long as you stay calm." she reminded him "But as soon as you get frustrated you make more mistakes. You really are good, you just need to relax!  
  
Ron waved his hand dismissivly "Tell me something I don't know, Gin." he retored before he and Harry headed up to their room  
  
Ginny glared at their retreating backs. "Brothers!" she growled "What I wouldn't do for a sister!"  
  
~*~  
  
Speaking of Oliver/Hota fics I read one a while back and loved it! But I didnt put it in my favorites which I keep kicking myself for. The thing is I can't remember for the life of me who wrote it or what it was called!  
  
Heres what its about.....  
  
Oliver came back and is the new DADA teacher (I think....) Hotaru is a student and is either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Anyways Oliver and Hota start dating and stuff but they have to keep it a secret cuz......well cuz Olivers a teacher and Hotas a student so they have a bunch of 'secret' meetings onthe Quidditch field. Draco Malfoy has a crush on Hota and finds out...He threatens to tell Dumbledore or Snape or something. So Hotaru during the night goes into his dorm and burns the picture he has of her and Oliver kissing so he has no proof. But Draco wakes up and...well kisses Hotaru. Hotaru later on tells Oliver and Oliver almost beats the shit out of Draco (I think......) Well then I forget what happen so I will just skip forward. Their is a huge Christmas party and Serena sings at the party with some other SM people....I think Mina and Raye but I could be way off! But anyways. Later Hotaru goes back down to the great hall and hears Draco singing the song 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. Hotaru goes up to her dorm and I think she cries. She then breaks up with Oliver. He naturally gets angry and thats where she leaves off I think...that bugger  
  
....if u know which story Im talking about PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sobs patheticly*  
  
Incase any of you are wondering, the emergency in my family has passed thank God!   
  
My grandmother was in between life and death there for awhile and they didn't think she was going to make it.   
  
It was really scary because almost every time I saw her she looked like she was getting worse...............but a five days ago my grandma started to react to her medicine and she started getting better. Shes not out of the woods yet but the docters say that she should be fine as long as she stays on the medication and comes in for check up regurally.  
  
So......  
  
But you see Ive already given to of my stories away and I lost the insperation for my others so, Im starting from scratch. 


End file.
